1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to a trampoline.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional trampoline in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 10-12 comprises a support frame 50, a plurality of support legs 55 each pivotally mounted on a bottom of the support frame 50, a bed 54 disposed in and surrounded by the support frame 50 and a plurality of elastic members 53 biased between the support frame 50 and the bed 54. The support frame 50 has an annular shape and includes a first side rail 51 and a second side rail 52 pivotally connected with the first side rail 51. The first side rail 51 of the support frame 50 has a substantially semi-circular profile and has two opposite ends each provided with a first pivot portion 511. The second side rail 52 of the support frame 50 has a substantially semi-circular profile and has two opposite ends each provided with a second pivot portion 521 pivotally connected with the respective first pivot portion 511 of the first side rail 51 by a pivot pin 512. In folding of the trampoline, when the second side rail 52 of the support frame 50 is pushed and bent toward the first side rail 51 of the support frame 50, the second pivot portion 521 of the second side rail 52 is pivoted relative to the first pivot portion 511 of the first side rail 51 so that the second side rail 52 of the support frame 50 is moved to abut the first side rail 51 of the support frame 50 so as to fold the support frame 50 and to reduce the volume of the trampoline. However, the folded trampoline still has a larger volume, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in packaging, storage and transportation of the trampoline.